


Splashes of Red (#112 Back seat)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [82]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splashes if red in the back seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splashes of Red (#112 Back seat)

Don looked at the wreckage of Charlie's Prius. He wasn't sure what he believed but he sent up a thank you to whomever was listening. The door was missing where they had pried Charlie out.

Don reached into what was left of the back seat. He plucked out Charlie's waterlogged laptop case from the back and equally waterlogged papers.

The back seat also had bits of what could have been engine, piles of safety glass. There were also splashes of red. Cherry tomatoes, strawberries, fresh made marinara from a boutique deli. A meal for lovers, put on long term hold.


End file.
